Nouvelle vie, nouveau départ
by milie-twilight-fan
Summary: Edward Masen est un jeune adolescent de 17ans qui suite à la mort de sa mère part vivre à Forks, où il sera acueilli par son oncle, sa tante Esmé ainsi que le deux enfants Emmet et Alice. Là bas rencontrera Isabella Swan, jeune étudiante renfermer.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Masen est un jeune adolescent de 17 ans qui, suite à la mort de sa mère, part vivre à Forks, où il sera acueilli par son oncle, sa tante Esmé ainsi que leurs deux enfants Emmet et Alice. Là bas, il fera la connaissance d'Isabella Swan, une jeune fille renfermée sur elle-même, guère aceptée par ses camarades de classe. Mais malgré ses T-shirt trop grands et ses vieux jeans, Edward verra en cette mystérieuse brune la beauté incarnée.

Prologue

Je fis un détour par le cimetière afin de lui dire adieu une dernière fois. J'ignorais combien de temps je restai agenouillé, près de sa tombe une rose rouge à la main et le visage rempli de larmes, mais je sus qu'il était temps de partir quand je sentis la douce étreinte rassurante d'Esmé.

-Ça va aller mon chéri, tu verras, me dit la voix calme et rassurante d'Esmé après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, vient, il ne faudrait pas que l'on manque notre avion.

Esmé se releva puis me tendit la main, nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'aéroport. Une fois les bagages enregistrés nous montâmes dans l'avion. Direction Forks petite ville de l'état de Washington, où pourra enfin commencer ma nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dabord et avan tout un énorme merci à Phika17 pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Et aussi un énorme merci à ceux qui me lise :)**

* * *

Voilà maintenant une semaine que j'étais à Forks, je devais commencer le lycée le lendemain cela avait été dur de convaincre Carlisle, mais il avait fini par céder. Mon arrivée à Forks ne fut pas de tout repos. Elle me fit réaliser qu'elle était, bel et bien, partie et que je ne pourrais plus la voir. Ma mère, Elisabeth Masen, est morte et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une hâte: la rejoindre. Suite à sa mort, j'ai été confié à sa soeur Esmé.

Esmé et Carlisle sont des gens formidables et il en va de même pour leurs deux enfants Alice et Emmet. La dernière fois que j'étais venu à Forks j'avais 15ans et c'était pour les vacances de Noël. À l'époque j'étais heureux de retrouver ceux que j'aimais et de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux. Tout le contraire de mon état d'esprit aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que l'on me fiche la paix, chose complètement impossible avec Alice Cullen.

- Alice, je te le répète encore une fois je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour choisir mes vêtements pour demain. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser seul et dégager, merci, lui dis-je d'une voix dure.

Peut-être un peu trop dure car elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, Edward... je... ne voulais pas te... mettre en colère.

Son visage stridé de larmes me fit me sentir coupable, je la pris donc dans mes bras pour la consoler.

- Chut... je suis désolé Alice et si ça peut te faire plaisir je veux bien te laisser choisir mes vêtements, lui dis-je dans un soupir.

- GÉNIALE, Cria-t-elle en commencent à sautiller partout oubliant complètement sa précédente crise de larmes, Donc tu verras, tu seras tout beau tout mignon, ils vont tous t'adorer.

Je la regardais faire, découragé par sa bonne humeur. Une question me vint en tête, serait-elle toujours là ? Se rappellerait-elle de moi ? Sûrement pas, à l'époque j'étais tellement timide qu'elle ne devait même pas savoir que j'existais.

- À quoi tu penses ? me demanda Alice en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

- À Isabella Swan, je me demande comment elle va.

- Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, elle me coupa d'un signe de main pour que je ne parle pas, tu sais j'avais remarqué comment tu la regardais la dernière fois que tu es venu.

Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'embrassa le front et descendit rejoindre Esmé à la cuisine, me laissant là dans mes pensées.

**Début du Flash Back**

Nous étions le 24 décembre et j'avais 15 ans, ma mère et moi étions venus fêter les vacances de Noël chez sa soeur Esmé. Ma mère et Esmé s'étaient attaquées tôt, ce matin-là, à la préparation de la dinde, et elles avaient décidé de faire un volcano au chocolat comme dessert. Comme il manquait des ingrédients, elles nous avaient envoyés Emmet, Alice et moi au supermarché.

Nous étions dans les rayons depuis plus de dix minutes, Emmet et Alice se disputaient sur la meilleure marque de chocolat quand je la vis pour la première fois. Ses belles boucles brunes étaient remontées en un chignon où quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient, ses beaux yeux chocolats étaient mis en valeur par un chemisier blanc qui avait été accordé par une belle jupe noire.

j'eus l'occasion de la voir plusieurs fois durant mon séjour mais, à aucun moment, je ne pus trouver le courage de lui parler. J'appris par Alice qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, prénom qui lui allait à la perfection, et que c'était la fille du chef Swan.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et depuis ce jour jamais je ne l'avais oubliée. Et qui sait, peut-être que cette année je trouverais le courage de lui parler.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**dite moi ce que vous en penser :)**

**À très bientôt Milie...**


	3. Note de l'auteure

Je voudrais remercier toute celle qui me lise, même si vous ne laisser pas de review c'est plaisant de savoir que certaine personne aime notre travail. J'aimerais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir poster d'autre chapitre plutôt mais je n'en avais pas la force une nouvelle année scoliare vien de commencer et j'ai plusieurs ennuis de santé qui ne me laisse juste assez de temps pour les cours donc je vais temporèrement (je ne me rappelle plus comment sa s'écrit dsl) mettre mes fictions de côté.

Encore désolé et j'espère pouvoir vous poster bien vite.

Gros bisou milie.


End file.
